Kiss me Til the Morning Light
by Tagamari
Summary: FanFic yaoi entre Kaname x Zero.


Kiss me Til the Morning Light

**Kiss me Til the Morning Light**

Essa é uma Fic Yaoi, se você não gosta desse gênero de fic, por favor não perca seu tempo lendo, grata.

-

**Chapter 1**

"Logo após aquilo, você já não me sai mais da cabeça, seu sangue tem um gosto tão saboroso, Kaname."

Zero parecia enfermo, um tremendo vazio e ódio lhe tomava o peito, queria ver Kaname, queria tomar-lhe todo o sangue, era tudo o que precisava, mas a idéia de ver Kaname e a idéia de ter que o tocar e tomar de seu sangue, lhe embrulhava o estômago.

Zero cuidava do turno da noite enquanto Yuuki descansava no alojamento, Kaname o observava da janela, olhava com curiosidade pois Zero estava com uma expressão aflita, o sinal da 1ª aula da turma da noite bateu, porém, Kaname não compareceu, ao invés, foi ao encontro de Zero.

K: Está com tanta abstinência assim do meu sangue, Kiryuu Zero?

Zero o olha com desprezo e irritação e não diz nada. Kaname atento o provoca, morde levemente sua mão, formando pequenas gotículas de sangue, porém visíveis, num ato tentador e provocante a Zero, Kaname lambe sua mão. Os instintos de vampiro de Zero estão descontrolados, o cheiro de sangue os aguçaram.

K: Quer...?

Z: Não me provoque, não cairei aos seus pés implorando por sangue.

Kaname sorri serenamente à Zero e se aproxima de seu ouvido.

K: Sei que quer, olhe para você. Se quer mesmo uma outra dose de meu sangue, estarei lhe esperando, quando quiser, Kiryuu Zero.

Kaname o deixa, indo em direção ao alojamento do dia, Zero o olha desconfiado.

Z: Aonde pretende ir?

K: Ao alojamento do dia, tenho algo a tratar com a Yuuki. – Diz Kaname num tom de provocação e ironia.

Z: O que pretende com ela?

K: Pretendo lhe dizer que tomarei dela algo importante.

Zero avançou, pretendia impedir Kaname, mas não entendeu por que não o fez, ficou parado olhando Kaname se afastar, cada vez mais, o que ele era ou deixava de ser da Yuuki, não importava mais.

**Chapter 2**

Zero entrou em uma sala vazia, Kaname o esperava, Zero se aproximou, uma expressão de ódio em seu rosto, ele não olhava diretamente para Kaname.

K: Sabia que viria, confesso que você agüentou por tempo suficiente.

Zero não dizia nada, Kaname se aproximou e levantou a cabeça de Zero, com sua mão no queixo dele ele o guiou até seu pescoço, Zero deslizou da mão de Kaname e brutalmente mordeu seu pescoço, Kaname apóia um braço na parede, total silêncio...somente o som de Zero sugando o sangue de Kaname, Zero segurava as costas de Kaname, este parecia estar despreocupado ou apenas não sentindo nada, estava sério e sereno. Zero ficou ali, pendurado no pescoço de Kaname, por um bom tempo, Kaname sentiu suas pernas vacilarem e se permitiu cair no chão, ficando sentado e encostado na parede, Zero o soltou por um instante, sem perceber ele estava quase que em cima de Kaname, voltou a chupar seu sangue.

K: Pretende chupar todo o meu sangue?

Zero parara e olhara a face branca de Kaname, estava pálido demais, porque não pedira que Zero parasse antes? Zero o olhou, seu pescoço estava deliciosamente coberto por sangue, num ato impulsivo Zero lambe as marcas de sangue no pescoço de Kaname, quando percebe o que esta fazendo ele se afasta limpando a boca.

Parados um em frente ao outro eles se olham sem dizer nada, Kaname fazia pressão sobre as mordidas deixadas por Zero, este limpava sua boca, Kaname o olhava atentamente com um ar de seriedade.

Kaname fica sobre os joelhos à frente de Zero, este o olha com curiosidade, Kaname se aproxima mais, ele se abaixa, agarra os cabelos de Zero e o morde no pescoço.

Z: O que..? O que esta fazendo?

Zero tenta se afastar com seus braços empurrando o peito de Kaname, mas este o puxa contra a parede pelos cabelos, Zero sente dor e tenta se soltar, Kaname aperta mais a mordida, Zero chuta com força o estômago de Kaname, este senta sobre as pernas de Zero, prendendo-as, com uma mão, Kaname prende aos dois braços de Zero. Zero tenta reagir, mas esta totalmente preso e a cada movimento que faz Kaname aperta mais a mordida em seu pescoço e puxa mais a seus cabelos, Zero da um grito raivoso, Kaname para e o olha, Zero ofegante avança sobre ele querendo-o morder, Kaname se esquiva.

Kaname o olha nos olhos, a boca de Zero ainda estava coberta por sangue, Kaname solta as mãos de Zero, limpa sua boca com o polegar, depois chupa a seu próprio dedo.

K: Você me tirou toda energia que me restava, tive que pegar uma parte "de volta".

Kaname se levanta, limpa a sua boca e se vira, estava prestes a ir embora quando Zero o segurou pela manga da camisa.

K: O que quer agora, ainda insatisfeito?

Zero o olhava com seriedade.

Z: Nunca mais...

Kaname já esperava isso dele, que ele lutasse contra este fato, de que precisava do sangue de Kaname para prolongar sua vida. Kaname se aproxima de Zero, pega em seu queixo e lambe a uma mancha de sangue que ali estava, ele o solta e deixa Zero sozinho na sala, com mil pensamentos confusos e cheios de raiva.

**Chapter 3**

Zero se dirigia a classe da turma do dia, quando Yuuki o interrompeu:

- Onde estava noite passada? Não te vi em lugar nenhum..

Zero a olhou nos olhos, ele pode ver a preocupação nas expressões de Yuuki, não queria contar a ela o que fizera noite passada, aliás, não queria contar ninguém, queria acreditar que fora um simples pesadelo, mas era real e ele sabia disso, o gosto do sangue de Kaname ainda estava presente em seu organismo, isso de alguma forma fazia com que Zero se sentisse tão bem que ele não podia ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso, jamais suportara Kaname, e agora ele simplesmente tomou de seu sangue.

Zero saiu sem dizer nada, Yuuki foi atrás, puxou seu braço, Zero soltou-se com um puxão forte fazendo com que Yuuki cambaleasse, Zero a segurou:

- Não me faça perguntas que não posso responder, para o seu bem se afaste de mim.

Yuuki confusa perguntara mais uma vez o que acontecia, estava preocupada, não escondia isso, Zero a deixou falando sozinha, fora se isolar em seu alojamento.

Estava sozinho, estava quieto por lá, Zero se deitou em sua cama, fechou os olhos, nesse momento a imagem de Kaname sobre ele, chupando seu sangue lhe passará pela cabeça, Zero se levantou, sentado sobre a cama tentando esquecer o que acabara de ver em sua mente, a porta de seu quarto de repente se abre, Zero cauteloso pegara sua arma e apontara para a porta, era Kaname que estava entrando em seu quarto, ele fechou a porta ficando sobre a mira da Bloody Rose, Zero não abaixou a arma.

K: Não lhe farei mal, então por que não abaixa isso?

Zero continuou apontado a arma para Kaname

Z: O que faz aqui? Como entrou aqui?  
K: O que faço aqui...estava tendo uma conversa com o Diretor, de repente me vi indo ao seu encontro, não sei o que vim fazer aqui, mas sei que você me queria aqui.

Z: Pare de falar essas coisas, eu não o quero aqui, saia daqui!!

Kaname sorriu, se aproximou e encostou seu peito na mira da Bloody Rose, Kaname fitava a Zero com atenção.

K: Se não me quer aqui, atire.

Zero não entendeu aquilo, por que Kaname pedira que atirasse em seu peito, por que não estava com medo com uma arma apontada para si, mas Zero não entendera mais uma coisa, por que não pode atirar nele. Kaname pegou a mão de Zero que segurava a Bloody Rose, abaixou-a, Zero soltou ela, Kaname segurando a cabeça de Zero, dirigiu-a diretamente à seu pescoço, Zero segurou os cabelos de Kaname e mordeu seu pescoço, Kaname forçou seu próprio corpo contra o de Zero, isso fez com que Zero ficasse deitado na cama e com Kaname sobre si, Zero estava tão concentrado em beber o sangue de Kaname que nem percebeu o que este acabara de fazer.

Kaname se levantou, ficando sentado sobre Zero, este fora junto, ainda preso ao pescoço de Kaname, de repente se deu conta da posição em que estava, se soltando do pescoço de Kaname, Zero tentou sair de baixo dele, Kaname num abraço forte e pesado segurou Zero, este relutante queria sair de qualquer jeito dali, não conseguiu, Kaname o olhou nos olhos, passou a mão em seus cabelos, as pontas todas molhadas de sangue.

K: Você consegue ser deprimente, não consegue nem disfarçar que gosta do que esta fazendo, sempre assim...você quase me mata... – Dito isso Kaname sede ao cansaço e cai sobre Zero, este com um ato violento joga Kaname para o lado, saindo de baixo dele, Kaname desmaiara, Zero tomou-lhe muito sangue.

Zero ofegante, confuso, muitas perguntas, ficou desesperado, claro que se Kaname não acordasse logo se dariam da falta dele e o procurariam, e se descobrissem o que fizeram ali, e se a culpa fosse jogada toda sobre Zero, confuso demais, sem saber o que fazer, Zero foi ao banheiro, sentou sobre o chão, tinha que pensar em algo, Kaname estava fraco demais, não acordaria tão cedo...

**Chapter 4**

Ainda sem saber o que fazer, Zero se posicionou ao lado de Kaname, puxando-lhe o braço, fazendo com que seu corpo se levantasse. Zero ficou em pé, puxou o tronco de Kaname para si, ele o levantou sobre seus ombros, levou Kaname até o banheiro e o jogou de uma forma não tão delicada para dentro da banheira.

Zero sentou-se à beira da banheira onde Kaname estava, suspirou, ele limpava as marcas de sangue que estavam sobre o rosto e o pescoço de Kaname com uma toalha molhada, a passou pelo rosto dele, cautelosamente, até que terminara.

Zero sentou-se ao lado da banheira de costas a Kaname, estava pensativo, fitava o chão e de repente olhou para o rosto de Kaname, que estava com a boca entreaberta, Zero podia ver que ainda restavam marcas de sangue nos dentes dele, Zero se virou para ele ficando de joelhos, sua mão tocou a boca de Kaname, Zero apenas encostou nos dentes afiados de Kaname, o que formou uma gota de sangue, de repente Kaname acorda, este segura a mão de Zero, chupou aquela gota que saiu do dedo dele quando o espetou, Zero numa rápida investida tira sua mão e se afasta de Kaname, se encosta à parede, neste momento Kaname ergue-se e sai da banheira em que estava, ele fica à frente de Zero, os dois trocam olhares, de alguma forma essa troca de olhares transmitiu o que cada um estava pensando, que o que acontecera ali, jamais sairia dali.

Kaname se dirigiu a porta sem ao menos olhar para trás, exitou, e então viu os lençóis manchados de sangue sobre a cama.

K: livre-se disso. – Kaname disse com uma certa frieza nas palavras.

Então ele sai do quarto de Zero, este ainda sentado no chão do banheiro encostado à parede, pensara nos últimos acontecimentos, tão confuso ele estava, não conseguindo se mexer, Zero vacila e cai de cansaço, dormiu ali mesmo onde estava.

Passaram-se semanas, tudo parecia normal, uma certa paz envolvia a Academia Cross, nada de anormal acontecia, os alunos do dia andavam sobre a escola, enquanto os da noite estavam em seus devidos aposentos. Zero e Yuuki acabavam de sair de uma aula de matemática, Yuuki pedira a Zero que a explicasse algumas questões nas quais ela tinha dúvidas, Zero aceitou o pedido, os dois se dirigiam a um lugar mais reservado da escola, um lugar a campo aberto, próximo aos estábulos. Yuuki contava a Zero as suas dúvidas, ele não parecia prestar atenção em Yuuki, mas também não a ignorava, seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados em sua cabeça, não conseguia prestar atenção no que Yuuki dizia, então, Zero de repente parou.

Y: O que aconteceu, Zero? Por que parou de repente?

Zero olhava paralisado para algum lugar do campo, o que ele estava vendo era o próprio Kaname, ele estava parado, sozinho em meio ao campo, um pouco distante de onde estavam Zero e Yuuki, Zero continuava paralisado olhando-o, sentiu uma pontada forte em seu peito, não entendera o que sentia, Yuuki se virou para trás buscando o que afligia a Zero, mas não viu nada, Kaname desaparecera.

Y: Zero...

Ele a olhou, vendo aquela preocupação de novo em seus olhos, isto era uma coisa que doía em Zero.

Z: Desculpe, não foi nada, onde estava? – Zero retomou a explicação com Yuuki, os dois ficaram por lá um bom tempo, até que tiveram que voltar para o posto de monitores.

**Chapter 5**

Yuuki acordou, levantou-se da cama, era feriado, ela tinha planos de sair para comer ou algo assim, pensou em chamar Yori-chan, havia muito tempo que as duas já não faziam algo como sair para conversar ou algo parecido. Yuuki se vestia quando viu um bilete sobre a escrivaninha, era um bilhete de Zero dizendo que iria resolver algumas coisas fora da Academia, Yuuki se perguntou porque ele não lhe falara antes, mas deixou de se preocupar e acordou Yori-chan para lhe perguntar se elas poderiam sair.

Zero caminhava sobre a cidade, trajes informais, não pretendia ir a lugar algum, só precisava se manter longe da Academia, um lugar que passara a o atormentar, ele não entendia o porque disso, só sabia que quanto mais longe seu corpo estivesse dali, seus pensamentos também, assim ele pararia de pensar na pessoa que ele mais desprezava, Kaname.

Caminhando sem rumo Zero para em um beco, não se sentia bem, sentia falta de sangue, suas pernas vacilaram sobre o peso de seu corpo, a falta de sangue era um delírio incontrolável, Zero encostou-se na parede, revistou os bolsos e percebeu que havia esquecido as cápsulas que o Diretor Cross havia lhe dado, fechou os olhos esperando que este ato diminuiria de repente o tormento que sentia. Zero abriu os olhos, a visão embaçada lhe mostrara uma mancha branca a sua frente, esfregou os olhos e os abriu de novo quem estava em sua frente era a pessoa de quem ele fugia, Kaname o olhava com seriedade, não disse nada, Zero sentiu novamente a pontada em seu peito, de certa forma esta fora mais forte, levou sua mão em direção ao peito apertando sua camisa.

K: Sentindo falta de alguma coisa, Kiryuu Zero? Precisando de ajuda, quem sabe...

Z: Não preciso de você aqui! Me deixa... – Zero disse a primeira frase com uma certa fúria, mas depois exitou, fez uma expressão de dor, curvando-se para o chão, Zero chegara ao limite, esquecerá a quanto tempo ficara sem tomar sangue, três dias, quatro, ou mais, já não sabia, seu corpo lhe pedia por sangue, mas sua mente lhe negava, não conseguia esquecer o maravilhoso gosto do sangue de Kaname, por isso não conseguia tomar as cápsulas ou qualquer outro meio.

K: Sei que esta me evitando e também sei que esta se odiando por dentro, e lhe digo mais, Kiryuu Zero, também sei que não consegue mais tomar de outro sangue se não o meu.

Z: Cala a boca... – Zero apertava com força sua camisa, atormentador...

K: Você só acelerará a transformação em um vampiro classe E desse jeito.

Z: Maldito...eu não...preciso de você aqui, vá... – Zero pausou, esta se contorcendo – Kana...Kana..me...

Dito essas últimas palavras que mais pareciam um suplico por ajuda do que uma ameaça, Zero desmaia, largado sobre o chão. Vendo aquela cena incômoda Kaname se distancia, pretendia ir, mas ao invés disso ele voltou se dirigindo a Zero, o olhou com certo desprezo, abaixou-se, tocou em seus cabelos.

K: Não vejo sua coragem agora, Zero, também não vejo o ódio em seus olhos, nem vejo rebeldia, muito menos a sua força de vontade...eu o desprezo por o ver neste estado, tão..

Kaname parara, para quem dizia aquelas palavras se Zero estava desmaiado? Talvez as dissesse para si mesmo, buscando por um motivo para ainda estar ali, ao lado de Zero.

Era um beco vazio, num lugar sombrio da cidade, por lá não se costumava passar muitas pessoas.

Kaname se ajoelhou mais perto de Zero, levantou o corpo dele sentando-o, apoiou a cabeça de Zero em seu joelho, fez um rasgo em seu pulso, derramou seu sangue na boca de Zero, esperou por alguns poucos segundos, Zero recuperou a consciência, acordara e vira que estava tomando do sangue de Kaname, Zero não ficou furioso por Kaname o estar ajudando, o gosto do sangue de Kaname lhe era tão tentador, num ato impulsivo conduzido pela sua sede de sangue Zero segurou ao braço de Kaname, chupando ao sangue que saia de seu pulso, Kaname o olhava com uma expressão que parecia triste, mas não era.

Kaname tirou seu pulso da boca de Zero, deixando-o com vontade de mais uma dose, Kaname se levantou, levantando a Zero também, puxara seu braço, os dois de pé, Kaname empurrou Zero, ele cambaleou e se encostou na parede, kaname pois seu braço um pouco acima do ombro direito de Zero, bloqueando seus movimentos, este só o olhava com serenidade, Kaname abriu sua boca mostrando a seus dentes, Zero já sabia o que ele ia fazer, sempre pensara que Kaname sentia sede se tomassem de seu sangue, pois sempre após ele lhe ter tomado o sangue Kaname o mordia em seguida, e fora o que fizera, Kaname exitou por um momento quando estava próximo a morder o pescoço de Zero, os dois trocaram olhares, Kaname prosseguiu, mordendo com força ao pescoço de Zero. Kaname se conteve em beber uma pequena dose do sangue de Zero, pois estava consciente do estado em que ele estava. Kaname terminou, lambeu seus lábios, parou à frente de Zero, os dois se olharam nos olhos novamente, Zero pensou que ele ia dizer algo, como sempre fazia, ele parecia ler aos pensamentos de Zero, lhe dizer a verdade que Zero tanto negava para si mesmo, mas Kaname não disse nada, virou e calmamente foi embora, Zero não disse nada, apenas o olhou partir. Zero sentou no chão novamente apoiando a cabeça nos braços, um ato que traduziu o que estava pensando "O que eu fiz?", ele evitava a Kaname por um motivo, o odiava por ser um vampiro, não confiava nele, não gostava de sua presença, não o entendia, e odiava a si mesmo por necessitar tanto de Kaname.

Mesmo com o ódio que um sentiam um pelo outro, apartir deste dia, as coisas iriam mudar.

**Chapter 6**

Kaname andava de um lado para outro em seu quarto, estava aflito e preocupado com algo, deu ordens para que não o perturbassem, queria ficar sozinho e por seus pensamentos no lugar, o que o perturbava era o fato de ele não saber o que exatamente o perturbava, já havia algum tempo que estava assim. Kaname se aproximou da janela, olhava para fora como se aquilo respondesse às suas perguntas, sentou-se num sofá próximo a janela, deixou seu corpo relaxar no sofá, caiu no sono.

K: Zero...

Z: Kaname, vem...

Kaname abaixa até Zero que estava deitado em uma cama, Zero beija suavemente as mãos de Kaname, este leva suas mãos até a boca de Zero deixando com que ele morda seu dedo, Zero chupa o dedo de Kaname olhando-o maliciosamente, Zero empurra Kaname contra a cama, agora fica por cima dele, ele lambe o pescoço de Kaname, depois faz uma marquinha vermelha com um chupão, Kaname deixa escapar um breve gemido, ele agarra os cabelos de Zero, se levanta e senta-se, Zero ainda em cima dele, Kaname beija o ombro de Zero, despindo-o, livre de sua camisa Zero faz o mesmo com Kaname, ao tirar totalmente a camisa de Kaname Zero vê o corpo definido de Kaname, teve a idéia de passar sua mão pelo corpo todo de Kaname mas não o fez pois Kaname estava passando a mão pelo corpo de Zero, passando a mão pelo corpo Del, devagar, excitando a Zero, Kaname levou sua mão ao pescoço de Zero, passou seus dedos por trás da nuca dele, arrepiando-o ele segura os cabelos de Zero e o beija, breve e devagar e então para e olha a Zero para ver sua reação, Zero passa o braço envolta do pescoço de Kaname e o beija, suas línguas se entrelaçavam rapidamente, gerando um prazer enorme em ambos, Zero beijava tão rapidamente que kaname parava ofegante de tempo em tempo para tomar ar, um beijo sufocante, Zero ainda em cima de Kaname, deitou ele na cama ainda beijando-o, sua mão passou pelo corpo dele, desceu dos cabelos de Kaname, depois o pescoço, o peito o abdome e então sua mão se fez desaparecer por dentro das calças de Kaname...

Kaname geme, e então acorda, desesperado, não podia acreditar no que tinha sonhado, estava suado, e parecia cansado, o sonho fora tão real, de repente sentiu gosto de sangue em sua boca e percebera que havia mordido os seus lábios, levou suas mãos a cabeça apoiando-se nos joelhos, totalmente incrédulo, o que era aquele absurdo que havia sonhado? E mais, por que beijou Zero?

Quando se perguntou isso seu estômago deu voltas ao mesmo tempo que seu coração ardeu dolorosamente, preferiu apagar aquilo de sua cabeça, mas não conseguia, o sonho se repitia várias e várias vezes em segundos, o beijo tão gostoso que tivera no sonho, parecia ainda estar sentindo aquilo, tão real, Kaname levou seus dedos até a sua boca com a sensação de que fora real mesmo, mas se convenceu que não, foi tomar um banho.

-

Zero conversava com Yuuki, ambos estavam brigando por coisas bobas como sempre faziam, Zero sempre emburrado pareceu nunca ligar para as reclamações de yuuki a respeito de quão irresponsável ele era em alguns aspectos, por exemplo, ele não estava mais tomando as pílulas que o diretor Cross o dera, isso preocupava yuuki.

Y: Zero, você tem que tomá-las querendo ou não, se você não fizer isso, você vai...

Z: Não sinto necessidade de tomá-las, já disse que não precisa se preocupar – Disse Zero indiferente. – Você devia é se preocupar com si mesmo, a quanto tempo não dorme?

Y: Isso não importa, estamos falando de você, a não ser que você...que você queira.. – Yuuki tirou os cabelos do pescoço, ofereceu seu sangue à Zero.

Z: O que esta fazendo? Pare com isso. – Zero não sentia a mínima vontade de mordê-la, talvez se ela tivesse feito isso antes de ele ter bebido o sangue de Kaname... Kaname, Zero lembrou-se dele, a quanto tempo não o via, tempo suficiente para ainda se lembrar do gosto de seu sangue...

Yuuki se aproximou de Zero, ficando entre as pernas dele, ainda segurava seus cabelos tirando do caminho de seu pescoço, Zero pensou "não quero" mas mesmo assim mordeu o pescoço de Yuuki, enquanto chupava o sangue de Yuuki, pensou em Kaname de novo, então parou e soltou a Yuuki, limpou sua boca e evitou o olhar da garota, saiu de perto dela dando as costas, não disse nada depois disso.

Y: Zero? A onde... – Zero já desaparecera, Yuuki confusa limpou uma pequena marquinha de sangue que Zero deixou em seu pescoço, desde quando Zero passou a rejeitar o seu sangue? Nunca havia feito isso, parecia gostar do sangue de Yuuki, ela sentou-se num banco e admirou a lua, procurou parar de se preocupar com Zero pelo menos naquele momento.

**Chapter 7**

Já era noite, Zero acabava de deixar Yuuki sozinha e confusa, não dissera nada a ela, sentiu remorso, devia ter dito ao menos desculpas, mas não, então pensou o por que de ter abandonado ela lá, lembrou-se de Kaname mais uma vez, levou sua mão ao peito apertando sua camisa, Zero não sabia por que pensou em Zero enquanto mordia Yuuki, ele sentia sede de sangue, mas era como se tivesse rejeitado o sangue de Yuuki, parecia menos saboroso, e ele parecia simplesmente não querer o beber nunca mais, tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça, parecia cruel demais com Yuuki.

Andou pelo pátio vazio, tinha plena consciência de que devia estar em seu dormitório, pois daqui a alguns minutos iriam trancar as portas da Academia o que o deixaria preso para fora, estava andando aleatoriamente quando foi parar na biblioteca, entrou lá, estava escura mas havia uma luz no final, a bibliotecária ajeitava alguns papéis sobre a escrivaninha para poder trancar a biblioteca, Zero a viu sair de trás da escrivaninha e se aproximar, ele se escondeu, a moça não o viu e passou direto, Zero imaginou que ela estivesse indo embora, ele se sentou atrás de uma estante cheia de livros, o local estava um pouco escuro, fechou seus olhos por um instante, então escutou passos, imaginou que a bibliotecária havia esquecido algo e voltara para pegar, permaneceu quieto e escondido na sombra, eram passos vagarosos, pareciam se aproximar cada vez mais, de repente o coração de Zero desparou, uma sobra alta se fez diante dele, ele não podia enxergar quem era pois a pessoa cobrira a pouca luz que restava no ambiente, essa pessoa se aproximou de Zero, então ele reconheceu, era Kaname.

Um breve silêncio, os dois escutaram um barulho de chaves na porta da biblioteca, Zero estava preso, mas não era isso que o deixou irritado, o que o deixou irritado era que ele estava preso e junto com Kaname, se levantou, não queria ficar preso com Kaname, então Kaname o parou e fez sinal para que se acalmasse, Kaname sentou junto a Zero no chão atrás da estante, a luz da lua iluminava agora o local onde estavam, entrava pela janela, Zero pode ver não tão claramente o rosto de Kaname, sereno como sempre com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

K: Será uma bela noite, não é, Kiryuu?

Zero não respondeu e fez uma cara emburrada, um ato que Kaname achou um pouco infantil e engraçado, isso fez com que ele risse, Zero o olhou, desta vez sério.

Z: Afinal, o que o trouxe aqui Kaname-sama, veio ler um belo livro de romance? – Zero disse isso com um tom irônico. Kaname percebeu, e não respondeu, ainda sorria maliciosamente para Zero, isto o irritava, Kaname gostou de ver Zero daquele jeito, sabia que sempre o desafiava, enquanto outros o bajulavam de certa forma.

K: Não lembro de o ver assim, tão irritadinho quando eu lhe fornecia meu sangue, Kiryuu Zero.

Zero paralisou com a voz de Kaname quando disse _"quando lhe fornecia meu sangue" _, Zero lembrou do gosto do sangue de Kaname, teve vontade de pular no pescoço de Kaname e tomar seu sangue até a última gota, mas se controlou.

K: Aposto que está pensando em pular no meu pescoço e tomar meu sangue até a última gota. – Kaname viu a expressão de espanto no rosto de Zero – Acertei?

Zero não disse nada, abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão, sério demais, Kaname o viu e concluiu que havia acertado, Zero lhe parecia previsível e transparente demais, mas quando olhou Zero que estava sério e fitava o chão com um olhar vago que parecia atravessar o chão, Kaname se perguntou sobre o que ele estaria pensando, Kaname o olhava interessado, Zero virou-se para ele, os dois se olhavam nos olhos, Zero continuou olhando Kaname, mas ele desviou seu olhar, não agüentou e não sabia o por que. Kaname sentiu aquela dor no peito de novo, lembrou-se do sonho que tivera, sem demonstrar o que sentia por dentro quando se lembrava daquele sonho, Kaname continuou sereno.

Zero se levantou, estava saindo de perto de Kaname, não queria estar ali, Kaname não suportou a idéia de ver Zero sair dali, se levantou rapidamente também, então puxou o braço de Zero tão fortemente que Zero parou quase em cima de Kaname, Zero assustado com o ato de Kaname, este no exato momento em que Zero virava quase em cima dele passou seu braço em volta do pesoço de Kaname, segurou seus cabelos e o beijou, Zero espantado, confuso, irritado, com tudo o que sentia, até mesmo prazer, empurrou Kaname com força para que ele o soltasse, Zero levou sua mão aos seus lábios, olhava espantado a Kaname esperando que este o explicasse o que acabara de fazer.

K: Queria saber, o gosto que tem, o seu beijo. – Sorriu maliciosamente de novo, mas parecia triste ao mesmo tempo, foi tudo automático, Kaname sentiu vontade de fazer aquilo e fez, se virou e ia se dirigindo a outro corredor, de repente parou, virou-se e percebeu que Zero ainda estava parado com a mão em seus lábios e olhava espantado para Kaname. Zero tirou sua mão de seus lábios e vacilou sobre suas pernas, ficando de joelhos no chão, Kaname de repente ficou triste e preocupado esses sentimentos substituíram sua serenidade, Kaname voltou indo em direção a zero, ajoelhou-se também, quis abraçar Zero, mas não achou que fosse realmente fazer isso, ajoelhado em frente à Zero, Kaname não encontrou palavras de consolo ou o quer que fosse para tirar Zero dali, nem sabia o por que de estar abalado com o jeito no qual Zero estava, desfocado, abalado, confuso...

Então Kaname ouviu Zero dizer pausadamente e baixinho.

Z: Você...não fez...isso...n-não é? – Zero olhou esperançoso para Kaname esperando que ele confirmasse, mas não foi isso que Kaname fez, voltando a sua serenidade Kaname disse:

K: Fiz sim e agora tenho certeza de que faria de novo. – Após isso ser dito, prosseguiu um soco no rosto de Kaname, este virou seu rosto, sua boca já começara a sangrar, não sentiu vontade de revidar, permitiu que Zero o fizesse, então mais um soco no abdome, mais sangue saira da boca de Kaname, ele se debruçou, mas levantou de novo, Zero agora com raiva ia dar outro soco na face de Kaname quanto este o segurou pelo braço, com o outro braço ainda livre Zero tentou outro soco mas não conseguiu porque Kaname também segurou este braço.

K: Pare.

Z: Morra, seu desgraçado! – Zero parecia perder as forças, abaixou a cabeça, Kaname ainda segurava seus braços. – Morra!

K: Se eu morrer você também morre, não percebe que você esta rejeitando qualquer sangue que não seja o meu?

Z: Cala a boca!

K: Em outras palavras você não vive mais sem mim. – Kaname disse isso sem ironia ou deboche, estava falando sério e Zero sabia que tudo o que dizia era verdade, mas simplesmente não aceitava. – Olhe para mim.

Zero o olhou nos olhos, ainda abalado, Kaname sentiu uma pontada no peito, ele soltou os braços de Zero, já aceitando o fato de que ele o socaria novamente mas não foi isso que ele fez, Zero nem ao menos saiu do lugar, os dois ainda um em frente ao outro, ainda se olhando nos olhos, sem se mexer, sentindo a mesma dor no peito, querendo que tudo aquilo não estivesse acontecendo, Kaname se mexeu, aproximou-se mais de Zero que estava sentado sobre as pernas, Kaname de joelhos ficara um pouco mais alto que Zero. Kaname segurou novamente os cabelos de Zero, devagar, esperando algum tipo de rejeição ou ataque de fúria de Zero, mas ele ainda o olhava nos olhos, Zero de repente segurou as costas de Kaname, apertando sua camisa, fortemente, Kaname o beijou, devagar, os dois ainda se olhavam, porém Zero não estava respondendo ao beijo, meio relutante, ele olhava com um ar vazio a Kaname, seus olhos foram se fechando, os de ambos, Kaname apertou Zero contra seu corpo, Zero começou a corresponder ao beijo, agora mexera sua boca e sua língua, apertando o beijo machucando os lábios de Kaname com seus dentes afiados, Kaname respondia a Zero, um beijo ardente, prolongado, como se eles estivessem competindo entre si, Zero mordeu a língua de Kaname, este puxou o lábio de Zero, e o mordeu, um beijo violento e ardente, logo apareceu um breve caminho de sangue do lado da boca de Kaname.

Kaname se pôs um pouco mais acima de Zero, fazendo com que o sangue descesse para a boca de Zero e ele pudesse tomá-lo, o sangue dos dois se misturavam em suas bocas, Kaname parou um pouco, levantou seu pescoço para cima e engoliu o sangue que estava em sua boca, olhou de novo para Zero, ele o puxou para si e os dois se beijaram novamente, Kaname jogou o peso de seu corpo contra o corpo de Zero fazendo com que ele se deitasse no chão, Kaname estava de quatro em cima de Zero, ele deu mais um beijo, lambeu o canto da boca de Zero, beijando seu rosto até chegar no pescoço, um chupão demorado, e finalmente mordeu o pescoço de Zero, deliciava-se com o sangue dele, tinha um gosto extraordinariamente bom, Kaname levou seu pulso à boca de Zero para que ele mordesse, continuou chupando o sangue do pescoço de Zero, este mordeu o pulso de Kaname, deliciando-se também do sangue dele, então, Kaname sentou-se sobre Zero, o olhou tomar o sangue de seu pulso, ambos se olhando de um jeito meio frio como se seus olhos falassem "sei que precisa de mim", Zero parou de chupar o sangue do pulso de Kaname, saindo um pouco sob ele, Zero tirou a camisa de Kaname, foi lambendo o braço de Kaname até chegar ao ombro, quando chegou ao ombro olhou Kaname com aquele olhar frio e ao mesmo tempo um olhar de quem gosta do que esta fazendo, Zero lambeu o pescoço de Kaname, este sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, Zero segurou os cabelos de Kaname e mordeu o pescoço Del, por poucos segundos chupou seu sangue, olhou de novo para Kaname que estava com os olhos fechados, ele os abriu e deitou de novo Zero no chão, Zero ainda segurando os cabelos de Kaname, Kaname tirou a camisa de Zero, beijou seu peito, foi beijando seu corpo até chegar a sua calça, abriu o zíper com sua boca, com uma certa dificuldade, ele levantou-se um pouco olhando a Zero como se pedisse permissão para continuar, Zero apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo, olhou para Kaname, pegou em seu queixo e trouxe o rosto de Kaname para perto do seu rosto, ele o beijou, um beijo tão gostoso, cheio de sentimentos misturados, devagar mas mesmo assim ardente. Kaname parou em cima de Zero, os dois se olhavam de um jeito que deixava a ambos excitados.

Kaname mordeu o pescoço de Zero, sua mão direita descia pelo corpo de Zero, entrou dentro das calças de Zero, este gemeu baixinho, Kaname começou a excitá-lo, Zero nunca sentira tanto prazer, e achava que de certo modo Kaname controlava totalmente ele, sabia o que estava fazendo e ele era muito bom nisso, pois deixava Zero louco de prazer, Kaname chupava seu sangue e o masturbava, era uma situação que era pouco confortável a Zero, mas ele não parou Kaname, estava gostoso demais, Zero gemeu mais uma vez, formando um sopro na orelha de Kaname, este se arrepiou, se excitava só de ouvir Zero gemer, foi uma noite cheia de prazer, pelo menos a Zero que fora controlado por Kaname num ato mais que prazeroso.

Zero adormeceu, ainda sem camisa, ele estava com a mão pousada em seu abdome, o pescoço virado e exposto, os cabelos jogados em seu rosto, Kaname o observava, ele achou Zero naquele momento muito bonito, irresistível, vulnerável, e maravilhosamente saboroso, Kaname se projetou mais perto de Zero, passou sua mão pelo corpo definido de Zero, Kaname sentiu uma onda de prazer somente em tocar Zero, Kaname sorriu daquele jeito sereno e malicioso, encostou-se na estante e deixou-se descansar um pouco.

**Chapter 8**

Era sábado, Kaname tinha deixado um bilhete no bolso de Zero avisando que queria vê-lo quando saiu deixando Zero no chão da biblioteca, como sempre Zero estava indeciso e confuso sobre ir ou não ver Kaname, mas acabou por ir, se encontraram no campo da Academia onde só havia movimento durante as aulas, o lugar vazio e tranqüilo, perfeito para uma conversa esclarecedora.

Zero chegou ao lucar marcado, não viu sinal de Kaname, encostou-se numa árvore e obervava o céu, quando percebeu que havia uma mão que segurava as pontas de seus cabelos prateados, kaname apareceu de trás da árvore e ficou à frente de Zero.

K: Olá, Kiryuu.

Z: Hm..

K: Fico feliz que tenha vindo, temos muito do que conversar.

Z: Ah, com certeza.

K: Sente-se. – Kaname apontou a grama, como se fosse uma confortável cadeira para visitas.

Zero largou-se sobre a grama, Kaname encostou-se na árvore, sentado sobre a grama, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar já vazio e silencioso então Kaname o interrompeu e disse:

K: Vou sair daqui.

Zero sem entender se levantou ficando de frente para Kaname o olhava com interesse.

K: Vou sair da Academia Cross, vou abandonar tudo, os únicos a saberem disso são o Diretor Cross e agora você.

Z: Vai abandonar seus seguidores fiéis e a.. Yuuki? – Zero sentiu uma leve dor quando pronunciou o nome de Yuuki.

K: A todos.

Z: E eu?

K: Ora ora, esta admitindo que não vive sem mim? – Kaname sorriu maliciosamente para Zero vendo que ele estava arrependido por ter dito aquilo

Z: Não! Eu, eu só...não sei o que eu poderia esperar de você mesmo. – Zero virou-se para o lado e ocupou-se olhando o céu aberto.

Kaname se aproximou de Zero ficando de joelhos, pois uma perna entre as pernas de Zero, segurou o pescoço dele e o beijou, se afastou um pouco e sorrindo de um jeito que o deixava mais bonito do que era, olhava a Zero que estava confuso, aquele beijo foi inesperado e o pegou de surpresa, Kaname sentia uma espécie de diversão ao ver todas as faces que Zero fazia quando estava com ele.

Z: Eu... – Ele olhou surpreso para Kaname, depois voltou a sua expressão séria e pensativa que olhava o céu aberto, parecia um pouco triste. – Realmente, não viverei sem você, não por muito tempo.

Kaname se surpreendeu com o que Zero acabara de dizer, não esperava que ele admitisse derrota tão cedo.

K: Não seja Idiota, Kiryuu Zero, vive muito bem sem mim, o sangue da Yuuki é capaz de te salvar, você sabe disso, e sei que gosta do sangue dela também. – O próprio Kaname achou que estivesse demonstrando ciúmes de Yuuki mas Zero pareceu não perceber pois não fez nada.

Z: Eu não consigo mais...

K: Disse alguma coisa?

Z: Não conseguirei viver sem o seu sangue, sem você, me irrita ter de dizer isso e eu preferia que você adivinhasse meus pensamentos como sempre faz, mas... – Zero engoliu a seco e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Kaname, fazendo com que Kaname sentisse aquela pontada no peito que Zero sempre provocava nele quando o olhava nos olhos. – Eu preciso, preciso de você comigo, se nada disso tivesse acontecido, eu...

Zero parou de falar quando a mão de Kaname tampou sua boca. Zero segurava o choro, queria chorar de raiva por Kaname o abandonar desse jeito e queria chorar por que estava confuso se se arrependia ou não pelas coisas que os dois fizeram e queria chorar porque seu peito ardia dolorosamente.

K: Vou repetir, Kiryuu, não seja idiota, não vou te abandonar, porque você vem comigo. – Kaname sorria gentilmente deixando a Zero uma sensação de alívio e felicidade.

Z: Eu não posso. – Zero disse isso sem pensa, foi automático, nem ao menos sabia porque não poderia sair dali.

K: Também não quero abandoná-la, era a única coisa que me prendia aqui, a única coisa que fazia com que eu quisesse que a relação entre vampiros e humanos melhorasse, a única coisa antes de eu começar a perceber você, Zero. Ela ficará bem, será até melhor, ela sempre fora espremida entre nós dois, isso estava claro para quem quisesse enxergar.

Zero não disse nada, de repente lembrou-se de tudo que ela fez por ele, mas ele não sentia dor em abandoná-la, não sentia pena, desde quando perdera o amor que sentia por Yuuki? Será que o Kaname também perdeu o que sentia por ela?

Ele não soube, porque eles nunca mais tocaram no assunto, os dois fugiram de tudo aquilo, abandonaram tudo, fugiram do Conselho e da Associação de Caçadores, os dois viviam sozinhos e enfrentavam coisas ruins, mas eles passaram a entender melhor um ao outro, e o tempo os uniu mais e mais.

Agradeço às meninas do fórum Hino Matsuri, espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
